


MakoHaru One-Shot: Forget Me Not.

by odz1994



Category: Free!
Genre: Fantasy, Fiction, Literature, M/M, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odz1994/pseuds/odz1994
Summary: I wrote this fanfic for a friend of mine on Deviantart.What would happen if when Makoto went into the ocean that night to save Rei, it gave him amnesia?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The italics are different memories 

“Makoto.” Haru nudged the sleeping teen’s shoulder a bit. 

“Mm…?” Makoto shifted a bit, not opening his eyes. 

“Time to get up.” Haru sat on the edge of the bed, nudging him a bit rougher this time. 

“I’m up. I’m up.” Makoto sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Where are we again?” 

“You’re at my house, in the guest room.” 

He smiled slightly, “We must be pretty good friends then, huh?” Haru never answered that question. He just simply stood from the bed and went out to the kitchen. It’s been almost two weeks and there was still nothing. Makoto just couldn’t remember him anymore, any of their friends. Haru clenched his hands a bit as he stared down the wall in front of him. He was half tempted to punch it, but he refrained. 

“Are you okay uhm…” 

“Haru.”

“Yes, Haru, are you okay?” Makoto asked him with the slight tinge of concern in his voice. He nodded and unclenched his hands as he walked over to put on the blue apron that was hanging on the wall. 

“I really wish I could remember you, Haru. You seem really upset about all of this, and I don’t know how to help.” 

“It’s fine.” Haru went over to his stove as he began to cook the two of them mackerel. 

_“Rei!”_

_Haru’s eyes opened up as he sat up in the tent, disturbing Nagisa as well. “What’s going on?” Nagisa asked him as he rubbed his eyes, his hair a mess._

_“Did you hear that?”_

_“Nuh-uh. Hear what?”_

_“That shout.”_

_“What?” Haru crawled over to the entrance of the tent, attempting to shield the rain from his face as he stood up. The wind and rain blew against him hard as he walked over to the neighboring tent._

_“Hey Makoto.” He opened the tent to see Makoto and Rei both missing._

_“Is everything alright?” Nagisa questioned as he showed up beside Haru, looking inside as well._

_“Whoa, it’s the middle of the night. Where’d they go?”_

_Haru reached inside and placed his hand on one of the sleeping bags, “It’s still warm.”_

_Nagisa yawned, “Maybe they went to find a place to pee or something.” Haru stood up, shielding his face with his arm again as he looked around on the beach. Lightning flashed in the sky and two shapes in the ocean seemed to catch his attention._

_“What do you see?” Haru squinted to get a better look. His eyes widened when he realized the two shapes were people. That they had to be Rei and Makoto._

_“Is that who I think it is?” Haru started to remove his shirt, running towards the water without answering his question. “Haru!”_

_“Call Ms. A, tell her what’s happening!”_

_“What are you doing?!” Nagisa removed his shirt as well, “Hold up, you can’t go in by yourself!” He ran towards the ocean, following Haru into the water._

_“Makoto!” Haru quickly made his way to him as he put his arms around him to keep him from going under the water._

_“Take him to shore! I’ll go get Rei!”_

_Haru nodded, “Alright.” Haru repositioned Makoto so that his arms were around Haru’s neck as he swam as fast as he could to the nearest shoreline. The wind and rain only seemed to get worse the further out he went. He got hit with a few waves, but that didn’t stop him from getting Makoto to safety. Dammit, he knew Makoto wasn’t ready for the ocean. Why did he let him agree to this?!  
Haru was almost out of energy once they got shallow water near the shoreline. He was breathing heavy as he dragged Makoto’s feet along the sand. Haru collapsed to his knees from exhaustion, dropping Makoto as well. _

_“Makoto…talk to me. Wake up.” Haru started to shake his friend’s shoulders in an attempt to get any sort of response. Haru was beginning to panic a bit as he started looking around the island that they had gotten to._

_“Somebody! We need help! Nagisa, where are you? Rei!” Haru sat there on his knees, his index finger against his lips as he started thinking of what to do. The first thing he checked was Makoto’s pulse; placing his head onto Makoto’s chest._

_“He’s still got a pulse.” He then started to examine Makoto’s body, “Is he hurt? Maybe.” He placed a hand on Makoto’s cheek, moving his head towards him a bit so that he could check his breathing._

_“Not good. His breathing’s shallow.” Lightning flashed across the sky again as he placed both hands onto Makoto’s face, tilting his chin up a bit as he prepared to do CPR. Just as Haru was about to start, Makoto started coughing up water._

_“Makoto!” Haru watched as his friend continued to cough, a bit more water coming out of his mouth. “Makoto? Tell me you’re okay.”_

_Makoto opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Haru. “Where are we?”_

_“Tsukishima, I think. Remember, we could see it from the tents.”_

_Makoto sat up, wavering a bit from being disoriented. “Then who are you?”_

“Hey, uh, Haru? Haru!” 

Haru snapped out of his daze, “What’s wrong?” 

“You were zoned out. I thought you were going to burn the mackerel you were cooking.” Makoto smiled at him. 

“Oh. Sorry.” Haru finished up on their meal, serving it as he sat down at the table across from Makoto. 

“So, why am I staying here with you and not with my family?” Makoto asks him to break the silence.

“I don’t want them to worry.” Haru told him as he continued to eat. He really didn’t want to have this conversation right now. 

“Why would they worry? I’m sure they would take care of me just like you have been.” Makoto smiled at him. 

Haru sighed softly, “Have you not remembered anything?” 

Makoto places a finger on his chin as he thinks, “I remember that I like to swim.”

“I guess that’s something.” Haru cleaned up their plates and went into his room, changing his clothes. 

“Are we going somewhere?” Makoto asked him as he stood in the doorway.

“We have swim practice today.” Haru said simply as he walked towards the door, slipping his shoes on. 

_“I want to swim with you!"_

Makoto placed his head in his hand as his vision blurred a bit. Haru turned around and looked at him, concern in his eyes. 

“I’m okay.” He smiled at Haru as he walked over to him, slipping on his own shoes. “Lead the way.” Haru nodded as he left his house, Makoto trailing behind him as they made their way to the swim club.

“Makoto, you’re here!” Nagisa ran up and hugged him. 

“How are you feeling today, Makoto?” 

“I’m fine, uhm…” Makoto looks to Haru. 

“Rei and Nagisa.” He tells him. 

“I’m fine, Rei.” He smiles at him, lightly patting Nagisa’s shoulder. 

“Are you sure he’s okay to be here, Haru?” Gou whispered to him. 

Haru nodded, “He remembers swimming.” He removed the rest of his clothes, leaving him in his swimsuit as he jumped into the pool. 

“He really likes the water, huh?” Makoto asked the others with a smile. 

“Haru practically lives in the water. He’s also in the water. Even at home.” Nagisa smiles as he watches Haru floating in the water. 

“Yeah, I noticed that. He was in the bathroom for hours last night.” 

“Well, Makoto, since you remember swimming, why don’t you get into the water and start practicing.”  
Gou tells him as she sits down in the shade. Makoto nods as he leaves to change into his swimsuit.

“I still don’t think Makoto should be back in the water.” Rei tells them. 

“Haru said that he remembered he liked to swim. We need him to at least practice with us or we won’t be able to compete to at least qualify for Regionals.” Gou tells them. 

“Yeah, I guess you have a point.” Rei and Nagisa both nod. 

“Alright, what exactly do you need me to do?” Makoto asked Gou as he walked out clad in swimsuit.

“We need to practice on our times. Do you remember which stroke you swim?”

“Uhm…let me think.” Makoto stood there, looking at his feet for a moment. “Ah! The backstroke, right?” 

“Yes! That’s right!” Gou said excitedly. “Now, get into the water and I’ll time you.” Makoto nods and puts on his swim cap and goggles as he dives into the water. If you hadn’t known that Makoto had amnesia, you wouldn’t be able to tell with how he was swimming. Haru glances over, as he continued to float, watching Makoto. He sat up and stood in the water, walking over to the edge of the pool as he continued to watch Makoto.

“Everything okay, Haru?” Nagisa asked him.

“Fine.” 

“I just wish there were some way to jar his memory somehow.” Rei said as he placed a finger on his chin. Haru shrugged as he grabbed a towel to dry himself off, walking towards the locker room.

“Haruka’s been quieter than usual ever since Makoto lost his memory.” Rei said as he frowned.

“Haru and Makoto have been best friends since they were kids. Makoto is really the only one that Haru actually has a conversation with. Plus, I’m pretty sure the two of them had feelings for each other.” Nagisa said with a smile. 

“How was that?” Makoto asked as he smiled at Gou. 

“You did great, Makoto.” She scribbled down his time onto her clipboard.

“Where did Haru go?” 

“Into the locker room.” Gou pointed towards the building. Makoto nodded and grabbed a towel as well, drying himself off as he walked. 

“Haru, you okay?” He asked, noticing the teen siting on the floor against one of the lockers.

“Fine.” 

“You don’t look fine.” He sat down beside him. “It’s because of me, isn’t it?” 

Haru shook his head, “No.” He then glanced over at Makoto, “Yes…” 

“I’m trying to remember, Haru, I really am.” 

“I know that. I just want my best friend back.” Makoto didn’t answer him. He didn’t know what to say to Haru. 

_”Nobody can beat you when you’re in water, Haruka.”_

_“When are you going to stop calling me that?”_

“Maybe coming here was today was a bad idea.” Makoto told him as he stood up. 

“Where are you going?” Haru asked him. 

“I think I’ll just go back to your place.” 

“You’ll get lost. You don’t know how to get back there.” Haru stood and grabbed his wrist, causing him to stop. 

“I’m sure I can manage, Haru.” Haru clenched his hands a bit before he pulled Makoto back a pinned him against one of the lockers; Makoto’s head hitting the locker slightly. 

_”But…if you’re not there…it’s meaningless without you. I want to swim with you!”_

“H-Haru…” 

“You need to remember! You need to remember me!” 

Makoto’s eyes widened as he blinked a few times, “Haru, what are you talking about?” 

“Your memory…”

“What about it?” Makoto asked him, sounding very confused. “How did we get to the swim club? Weren’t we just at the ocean?”

Haru looked up at Makoto, his eyes twinkling a bit. “Makoto…”

Makoto smiled at him, “You look surprised, Haruka.” He said teasingly. 

Haru looked away, “Stop calling me that.” 

Makoto placed a hand on Haru’s cheek, turning his head to look at him. “I’m not sure what happened after I went after Rei in the ocean, but I can see you definitely taken good care of me. Thank you, Haru.” Makoto leaned in slightly and kissed Haru. 

“Knock it off.” Haru pushed his face away a bit, trying to hide the small blush on his cheeks. 

Makoto laughed a bit, “Let’s go back to the others.” He held his hand out to Haru, who took it without argument as they left the locker room together.  



End file.
